Scars are Really Sexy
by Ivan the Bear
Summary: Who knew such a thing as a scar could not only mesmerize him, but turn him on? TalaxBryan


**A/N: **I sat and I sat and I sat and I tried to think of a story to write using this pairing and nothing came to mind. Until I thought back to a conversation a friend of mine and I had about scars. And the light bulb went on like BAM! I don't know of Tala actually has scars but…lets pretend that a bear wearing a tophat mauled him just recently. And, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. That was never really my strong point .__.

**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Scars Are Really Sexy**

Mischievous eyes slid around the room slowly, trying to find what the owner was looking for. He had checked the bathroom, the kitchen, the closets, and now he stood in the middle of the family room. But he had yet to find what he was looking for. With a sigh of annoyance, Bryan sat down on the couch in defeat before jumping up like someone had just stabbed him in the ass. The bedroom! Of course! How could he not check the bedroom? That was the most obvious place to find the person he was looking for. Yes. He was searching for a person. But not just any person, no. He was on a hunt to find his boyfriend of nine months Tala Ivanov who had randomly disappeared earlier that day.

Right after their big loss against World Champ Tyson in the previous Worlds competition, the two team members spent a lot of time together. Mostly discussing between themselves what could have been done differently to snag a win. Life continued on as normal (though now they were technically failures) for a while after they got over their loss. Until a certain red headed Russian, on a roulette dare from Ian, shoved Bryan up against a door and admitted that he just might have some feelings for the other teen. Needless to say Bryan had returned that sentiment whole heartedly.

Knowing that nobody was there to watch him slip out of his usual character, Bryan practically bounced up the stairs at the prospect of maybe, finally, finding his lifemate. Upon reaching the door to the bedroom they shared he stopped. So what to do? Barge in and either find out he isn't in there and then feel like a total idiot (as per usual), or knock and only be let in if Tala was actually in there? Then again barging into ones own room even if nobody was in there wasn't really that weird of a thing to do. And even if it was, if Tala really wasn't home nobody would be there to see the embarrassing, uncharacteristic display of energy. But if Tala was in there and he barged in, while it would be totally normal, he would feel awkward.

Deciding against creating a possibly awkward situation, the lavender haired blader raised his hand and knocked twice on the wooden door.

"Come in."

Biting his lip to keep from grinning at that voice he so much loved, Bryan entered their room. Tala was facing the door but pulling his shirt off. Tossing it aside, he acknowledge the newest occupant to the room.

"You do realize that this is your room too right? So you don't need to knock." Tala half teased, turning back to his dresser to find a cleaner, nicer smelling shirt.

Bryan snorted, blushing a little. "I know that."

Suddenly something caught his eye. Ignoring the weird feeling running through him, Bryan walked over to where Tala was still digging through the dresser. Without a word, he reached out and started to run his fingers over the several scars covering his lovers back. Some were bigger than others. Some were long, and repeated like claw marks. Others were smaller, undefined, but still noticeable on the pale skin. And one caught Bryans eyes above the rest and made him shiver. From just below Tala shoulder, it cut through the middle of his back and ended on the other side, just above his waist. The biggest scar yet. He touched it and Tala stopped searching for a shirt. He turned slightly.

"Bryan? Love? What are you doing?" he tried to see what the teen was up too but couldn't bend quite that way.

Bryan ran his fingertips over it in wonder. He had not known his teammate and lovers back was littered with so many wonderful marks. The red head shivered under his fingers. Of course he was a little afraid of how any of those scars had come to be. Getting and having scars usually meant one had to go through pain; and lots of it by the looks of Talas back. Said boy shifted.

"Bry?"

"Your back." Bryan responded simply, still fairly mesmerized though he now stopped tracing the marks and simply pressed his hand to the marred back, sighing at the warm skin under his hand.

"Oh….you mean the scars right?"

"Hmm…how'd you get them?" Bryan almost purred out, feeling an odd sensation come over him. Was it strange to feel almost…horny at a time like this?

"Beybattles. Biovolt. You know…the usual…Bry? You okay?" Tala turned and grasped the hand that had been on his back. He raised an eyebrow at his teammate though as he noticed the all-too familiar look in the other boys eyes. Lust.

"Hm? Oh yeah….it's just…."

Tala slid his arms around Bryans waist.

"It's just what?"

"Scars are really sexy."

**-**

**END**

**-**

**A/N: Read and review please.**


End file.
